Eternal Memories 遠 の メモリーズ Eien no Memorizzu
by YuyuiSakura hime
Summary: Danny's life is just been ordinary with school, friends and fighting ghost, but what'll happen when a forgotten childhood friend move into his life? Is there a memories of her in his heart? Is it eternal?


I made this story because I think in 'Danny Phantom' there isn't enough romance and drama.

I really like this cartoon but it just missing something so I add a character up.

But I really love anime, so I just imagine that anny and the others are like anime ^-^

So I hope you all will enjoy it!

* * *

**ETERNAL MEMORIES**

Characters:

**Melody "Mel" Hanamura**

Melody is the main female of the story. She is Danny's long childhood friend from Japan. Somehow, Danny could't remembers about her when she came to visit and stay when they are 15 years old.

**Daniel "Danny" Fenton a.k.a. "Danny Phantom"**

The main character of the show, Danny is a shy 14-year-old boy who gained ghost powers from a lab accident. He later chooses to use these powers to fight against malevolent ghosts, which have begun to regularly escape the mysterious Ghost Zone and plague his hometown of Amity Park.

**Tucker Foley**

Also known as Tuck, he is a lighthearted teenager obsessed with technology and meat. One of Danny's best friends along with Sam. When not obsessing over gadgets, he obsesses over girls. Like Sam, he shares in Danny's secret and often helps battle ghosts back into the Ghost Zone. He generally provides comic relief.

**Samantha "Sam" Manson**

Danny's other best friend. Though wealthy, she chooses to hide her family's monetary success (for quite some time), in favor of being liked for who she is. A strident individualist, Sam is a practitioner of an overly dramatized fictional form of vegetarianism called "Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarianism", a frequent protester for such things as animal rights, and a self-proclaimed goth.

**Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton**

Jazz is Danny's overprotective and overly helpful older sister; smart and highly sociable overachiever who also thinks herself as an adult. Jazz considers her parents' obsession with ghosts as a sign of needing psychological help. She discovers that Danny has ghost powers in the episode "My Brother's Keeper", but she does not reveal her knowledge of it (until "_The Ultimate Enemy_"), in favor of waiting until he is ready to talk about it with her.

* * *

**PLOT**

_Danny Phantom_ centers on the life and adventures of 14-year-old Danny Fenton, an unpopular boy attending Casper High. He lives with eccentric ghost hunting parents and an overbearing older sister, Jazz.

Upon pressure of his best friends, Sam and Tucker, he wanders inside his parent's Ghost Portal. He accidentally presses a button that zaps his entire body, infusing his DNA with ectoplasm, transforming him into a half ghost boy.

Danny, who calls himself 'Danny Phantom' in ghost form, develops the ability to fly, become invisible, and turn his body intangible. Over time Danny becomes more powerful and develops other powers which he has to learn to control.

Danny's best friends, technophile Tucker Foley and goth-minded ultra-recyclo vegetarian Samantha (Sam) Manson support Danny and help him with his ghost fighting.

In addition, Danny tries to keep his secret safe from his classmates, teachers, and family.

_BUT RIGHT NOW_

A girl moved to his home and transfer to his school. The girl is Melody Hanamura from Japan and everybody claimed her as Danny childhood friend and first love, even thought Danny's memories about her somehow been erased.

Unexpectedly, that girl as some unique power too and she told Danny that she began to have the ghostly power in middle school, where her mother (a scientist) mixed between Melody's breakfast with a liquid ghost experiment.

And now, Danny has to accept Melody as his fiance, friend and rival. However at first Danny didn't like Melody but after he realized how much Melody has done for him even thought how he badly treated her, he began to accept him own feeling toward her.

------------------------------------

**_JUST WAIT FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER!!_**

^-^


End file.
